


Give Me Forever For A While

by theleznextdoor



Category: Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: And Baby Diana, Antiope and Menalippe and all our beloved Amazons on Paradise Island, F/F, Themyscira
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2018-12-22 14:58:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 9,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11969784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theleznextdoor/pseuds/theleznextdoor
Summary: Their love was as ordinary, as it was extraordinary.





	1. Chapter 1

The first rays of the morning light whispered through the curtained windows across the bed, slowly illuminating the comfortable bedroom in the warm glow of the dawning sun. Menalippe shifted lazily against her soft sheets and pillows, her mind joining her body in wakefulness. A pleasant soreness rose from within the depths of her muscles as she stretched out her sleeping limbs. A warm body was pressed along her back and she smiled, recalling the reason for her tender ache from the night before, as a strong arm tightened around her waist.

 _“Mena,”_ a voice whined behind her. “A few minutes more, please…”

“Good morning, my love,” Menalippe chanted, a smile touching her lips as she turned to face her resting lover. Antiope grumbled sleepily as she pressed her face into the pillow under her. 

Menalippe lifted her hand gently, tracing the defined contour of Antiope’s bare arm, moving her slender fingers up the warm expanse of sun-kissed skin to the taut muscles of her exposed shoulder. She twirled a lock of loose hair between her fingers, marveling at how the golden strands seemed to glow in the morning light. 

Antiope shifted from the pillow, her body responding to Menalippe’s wandering touch. “Good morning, my love,” she replied, opening her eyes to her lover. 

A flood of warmth rushed through Menalippe as her dark eyes met the bright blues of her lover’s. She lifted herself off the mattress, sliding her legs over Antiope’s hips as she settled down into the woman beneath her. Antiope slid her hands along the legs straddling her, tightening her grip around the waist above her. Menalippe pressed her hands into the pillows at the sides of Antiope’s face as she leaned down to meet the waiting lips under her. Her hair fell into a dark curtain around their faces as the soft kiss deepened. Menalippe felt a hand move from her waist to tangle itself in the nape of her neck, pulling her further into the kiss. 

A soft moan escaped Menalippe’s lips as Antiope’s tongue slid through them. A familiar heat rose between her hips as she felt Antiope move against her, rubbing into her more sensitive parts.

Menalippe leaned up, disappointing herself immensely as she broke the kiss. “Antiope,” she started, forcing herself to focus despite Antiope’s wandering hands along her body. “We do not have the time to spare this morning. You and I must both be in attendance to meet with the Queen this morning.”

Antiope moaned, dropping her head back against the pillow. Her hands remained firmly wrapped around Menalippe’s waist. “I am quite certain my dear sister can handle a routine council meeting for half an hour or so without us,” she responded, a mischievous smirk dancing across her lips as Menalippe felt her hands inch further down her back. 

Menalippe’s eyes fluttered as the pleasant sensation of Antiope’s hands tracing patterns on her skin threatened to consume her senses completely. With a strength and determination that would have proven difficult to achieve for even the strongest Amazon, she rolled herself off her lover and fell limply back into the bed. 

Antiope sighed as she sat up, running her fingers through her hair. “I suppose you are right, as always. It is highly likely that Hippolyta will require more assistance with this meeting than others, considering it is her first since Diana’s birth.” 

Menalippe smiled at the thought of their beautiful, young, bumbling, dark-haired niece whom had captured the hearts of all those on Themyscira. She watched Antiope rise from their bed and head to the opposite room, getting ready to dress and prepare herself for the day ahead. 

Antiope peered out from the corner of the door, tossing a cloth towel at Menalippe who was still lounging in their bed. “If you ever manage to tear yourself from those sheets, you may have time to join me for a morning bathe,” Antiope called out before she disappeared behind the wall. 

Menalippe laughed as she caught the towel and sat up. She swung her legs over her side of the bed and hurried across the room on bare feet to join her lover.


	2. Chapter 2

A large crowd was slowly filling the council hall as dozens of Amazons filtered through the doors. Numerous tables and chairs were arranged in a semi-circle facing the large council table at the front of the hall. Platters and goblets were spread neatly on all the tables, prepared for the morning feast. 

Menalippe saw that the Queen was already seated in the middle of the council table, leaned over in discussion with Artemis. She and Antiope headed to their usual seats at Hippolyta’s side. 

Both Hippolyta and Artemis looked up when they heard Menalippe and Antiope approach the table. 

“Antiope, Menalippe,” the Queen called, inclining her head in greeting.

Artemis stood and reached over to grasp both Antiope’s and Menalippe’s forearms in turn. “General. Lieutenant,” she greeted. Menalippe beamed. It had been a while since she had seen her close friend. 

“Sister,” Antiope started. “I don’t see my dear niece here. She should surely be present for her first council meeting, yes?”

A tired smile crossed the Queen’s lips as she leaned back in her chair, rolling her shoulders back. “With the set of lungs that child has on her, I doubt any of our warriors would be able to hear a word I must say if she were here,” she said. “No, she is with Damaris for the day. Besides, a council meeting is no place for a child.”

Menalippe smiled as she saw Antiope’s mouth twist in a disappointed pout. It was no small secret that Antiope was eager for the young infant Diana to be a strong and capable warrior like herself. Despite Hippolyta being quick to overturn her sister’s plans to train her daughter, Antiope continued to remain persistent. Menalippe speculated at what a wonder the child would grow up to be if she inherited even a fraction of the strong-willed stubbornness of her mother and aunt. 

Menalippe turned to the council hall and saw that the seats had been quickly filled with many more women. The queen stood, welcoming the Amazons and announcing the commencement of their meeting

\-----------------------------

The council meeting continued into the better part of the morning. A seemingly large amount of issues was brought forth and each problem was pondered and evaluated carefully and suitable solutions were gathered for each individual concern. 

The Queen stood again, thanking her warriors for their participation and inputs and declared the meeting to be concluded. The tables were cleared and chairs were carried away as many of the Amazons hurried off to begin the necessary errands and duties of the day.

Menalippe turned to Antiope, wondering what she should do with the remaining hours of her day. It was not often that Menalippe was granted a free day and she considered going to the training grounds to practice her archery. However, before she could tell Antiope of her plans, she saw Venelia approach the council table. 

“My queen. General,” Venelia started. “May I speak with the both of you? A message from the supply scouts was just received.”

Antiope nodded her affirmative. However, Menalippe noticed a fleeting hesitation flicker through the Queen’s eyes. The look disappeared as quickly as it appeared and she doubted that anyone had even seen it.

Hippolyta nodded to the warrior as she stepped away from the table. “Yes, Venelia. We may discuss this matter fully in the boardroom next door.”

Antiope turned to squeeze Menalippe’s hand lightly as she lifted it to her lips to place a soft kiss on. “I’ll see you in the evening,” she promised, smiling gently as she stood to accompany her sister. 

“Oh, Menalippe,” Hippolyta said, turning to her. “Could you kindly do me a favor and bring Diana back to my home? I am quite certain that Damaris may need some rest by now.”

Menalippe beamed brightly, quickly forgetting her previous training plans. “Of course, my queen. It would be a pleasant honor to spend time with the young princess.”

The queen smiled at her as she turned to continue off with her sister. Menalippe watched their retreating figures for only a moment longer before she gathered her things quickly and set off to find her beloved niece.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to thank everyone for the sweet comments and kudos. I am so excited to say that I am expecting to add many more chapters to this story.

The sun was bright in the sky and the air was cool on her skin when Menalippe finally exited the meeting hall. She headed east, taking a cobble-stoned pathway that would lead her to one of the largest and most beautiful gardens on Themyscira. She knew that the garden was one of Diana’s favorite places on the island and Damaris often took her there to stroll through the fields of wonderfully exotic flowers. 

Menalippe passed through the path at a steady pace. It wasn’t long before she saw the vibrant colors of the garden ahead of her. She quickened her stride when her keen sense of hearing took in the sounds of a soft babble emanating from within the midst of the garden.

“Damaris!” Menalippe called out, raising her arm in greeting as she approached the tall woman seated on a bench beneath the shade. A large wicker basket sat at her side.

“Menalippe!” Damaris replied, returning the gesture. Menalippe hurried to the basket on the bench and peered inside eagerly. A soft pair of large brown eyes looked curiously up at her. 

A happy giggle bubbled forth from Diana as she shook her small, round hands excitedly, reaching up to Menalippe. Menalippe laughed happily as she reached into the basket and lifted the tiny infant in her arms. Diana clung to Menalippe enthusiastically as she kicked her smooth, plump legs in the air, shaking her circular rattle at her aunt. 

Menalippe pressed a kiss against Diana’s smooth dark hair, rocking her gently from one side to the other. Diana continued to babble loudly at her, her flaying fists punctuating her excited gibberish. 

Menalippe turned to Damaris. “The queen is thankful to you for watching the princess so well, but she believes that you may need some relief. She’s asked me to bring Diana home now.”

Damaris nodded, looking over to Diana. “She has been fed and changed recently so she should be fine for a good while. She has not taken a nap today so she may become restless soon.” Damaris reached over and placed Diana’s purse in the basket. “Farewell, my princess,” she said, leaning over to place a soft kiss on Diana’s soft, round face before she headed out of the garden.

Menalippe held Diana close as she carried her over to the large rows of floral bushes. Diana giggled as she reached out to grab the vibrantly colored flowers with her small, plump fists. Menalippe reached out and picked a large yellow flower and lifted it to Diana’s curious face. Diana eyed the bright bloom for a mere moment before she jerked her head forward, plunging her nose in the richly scented petals. 

Menalippe smiled as she raised the flower to place it behind Diana’s ear. Diana smiled a wide, happy grin, pointing to another large flower with soft petals of a deep cerulean blue. Menalippe picked it off the bush and Diana watched captivated, as she twirled the blossom expertly between her fingers. Diana attempted to clumsily grasp the flower from her aunt, but only managed to crush the petals in her whole-handed clench. 

Menalippe laughed at the baffled expression that crossed Diana’s face as she watched the crushed petals fall from her grip. “You are stronger than you realize, Diana. Perhaps someday, you may be the strongest of us all.” 

Diana returned her attention back to the large assortment of flowers, eyeing the varying colors and shapes. She reached out to a large red fluff and Menalippe broke it off its stem.  
Menalippe carried her niece among the lively rows of flora, picking the blossoms that Diana liked best. She weaved the sweetly perfumed flowers continuously together, creating a bright floral headpiece on Diana’s small head. 

However, as more time passed, Menalippe noticed that Diana’s interest in the floral phenomena began to waver and fade. A small pout crossed her features as she rubbed her eyes tiredly and released a sleepy yawn. 

Menalippe rocked Diana gently as she turned towards the direction of the forgotten wicker basket. “Is my sweet princess getting tired?” she asked as Diana stirred impatiently in her arms. She leaned down to slowly ease the restless infant onto the fluffy blankets. Diana rolled in the basket, tossing herself from side to side as she sought to find a comfortable position in the pillowed carrier. 

She gathered Diana’s basket and small purse as she eased her way out of the garden, rocking the basket at a soothing pace. She followed a smoothly paved path, intent on carrying Diana off to Hippolyta’s residence.


	4. Chapter 4

There were not many Amazons on the path Menalippe took to the Queen’s home. The few women she did encounter on the way beamed brightly and hurried over eagerly to Menalippe when they spotted the basket she carried. Menalippe waved her arms in a hushing gesture and tapped a single finger pointedly on her lips as they rushed over.

Diana had slipped into a deep slumber several paces into the trek and Menalippe was not keen on the idea of having her awaken before they reached her home. The silent crowd of women gathered around their lieutenant enthusiastically as they gazed into the basket at the blissfully oblivious princess who was suckling her thumb loudly in her sleep. The handcrafted crown of colorful flowers remained encircled above her brow.

Menalippe waved at the guards stationed outside and around Hippolyta’s home. It was customary for the Queen to have a personal guard of Themyscira’s fiercest warriors. However, with the birth of the young princess, Hippolyta had been quick to maximize her security forces. Antiope had made it her top priority to assign only the strongest and most skilled soldiers to her niece’s security guard. She had combatted each warrior herself to fully measure their individual capabilities. 

“Lieutenant,” Niobe greeted, raising her arm in a salute as Menalippe approached. 

“Soldier,” Menalippe replied, returning the gesture as she passed through the entrance. Once inside, she advanced to the large spiraling staircase constructed in the center of the main entryway. She ascended the steps cautiously, taking care not to disturb the sleeping baby she carried. 

When Menalippe had reached the top of the stairs, she turned to her right and headed towards Diana’s nursery. She pushed the door open gently and stepped inside the softly lit room.

A large, ornately carved cradle filled with silky sheets and pillows was placed in the center of nursery. The shelves that lined the softly painted walls were clustered with a vast collection of numerous ornaments and trinkets. The Amazons were enthusiastic about gifting the young princess with a vast set of presents and treasures. Menalippe smiled as she spotted the miniature sword and shield set made of Oakwood that Antiope had given to her niece. 

Menalippe carefully lowered Diana’s basket next to her crib. The dark-haired infant was fidgeting slightly, her hands and legs beginning to twitch in her sleep. Menalippe reckoned it wouldn’t be long before Diana decided to wake from her nap. 

Menalippe leaned against the crib as she seated herself on the floor besides Diana’s basket and rocked the small carrier soothingly. However, not much time passed before Diana began to stir again, kicking herself from her nap.

Diana opened her eyes slowly, breaking through to full consciousness. She gazed up at Menalippe and lifted her small limbs sleepily towards her, wanting to escape from her basket. Menalippe smiled as she reached down to lift her off the blankets, carrying her close to her.

Diana began to pout and her hands were clenched in tiny fists as she fidgeted in Menalippe’s arms. Her brow furrowed and her full lips trembled slightly as she began to whine in her aunt’s arms. Menalippe’s heart ached watching her beloved niece so distraught. 

As if summoned by Diana’s discomfort, a solid knock was heard from behind the nursery’s door. 

“Enter,” Menalippe called out, trying to pacify Diana with calming pats. Eireen entered the room, a knowing smile on her face as she watched Menalippe attempt to soothe Diana. She carried a small bottle and feeding cloth in her hands. 

“Is our favorite princess in need of a feeding?” Eireen asked as she stepped further into the room. Diana’s round cheeks had started to redden and her agitated whines began to quickly advance to a restless cry. Eireen raised the bottle and cloth to Menalippe, her head tilting slightly in question. “Would you like to feed her?” she asked.

Menalippe hesitated as she eyed the bottle being handed to her. She had never fed Diana herself before and a part of her worried if she would be able to. 

Eireen seemed to understand Menalippe’s concern. “Sit,” she instructed, leading Menalippe to the large cushioned chair across the room. She propped Diana in the appropriate angle in Menalippe’s arms and placed the warm bottle suitably against her lips. Diana’s agitated cries were quickly silenced as she took the bottle in her mouth, hungrily drinking the milk. 

Menalippe watched in wonder as Diana drank from the bottle, her tight fists unclenching and falling to her sides as she continued to down the milk. Eireen placed the cloth under Diana’s chin as she stepped away. Menalippe was so captivated by the tiny infant in her arms that she barely noticed Eireen leave.


	5. Chapter 5

The remaining hours of the long day that Menalippe spent with Diana passed in quick succession. Menalippe had entertained her niece with numerous games and figurines which the young infant had giggled and clapped her hands jubilantly to. Menalippe read aloud from different scrolls of poetry and leather-bound storybooks and Diana watched in silent wonder with large, captivated eyes when her aunt began to sing softly to her.

As the sun began to set in the sky, the clouds above seemed to come alive with varying shades of purples and pinks. Menalippe lifted Diana from the soft plush carpet and carried her out to the large overhanging patio. 

She lowered herself into a finely carved bench, settling Diana comfortably on her lap. The small infant leaned against her aunt as she lifted her head, gazing out into the dancing colors that moved across the slowly dimming sky. Menalippe watched as lanterns and candles were lit throughout the streets and buildings in the distance. 

Menalippe spotted a pair of horses as they rode up the wide pathway in the direction of the Queen’s residence. She recognized the finely sculpted head wear of the Queens’ and the sturdily built armor of the Generals’ as the pair climbed off their steeds, handing their reigns to the caregivers that welcomed them.

Her sharp sense of hearing picked up on the sounds of the two sisters entering the house and quickly scaling the flight of stairs to the nursery. A few moments passed before Menalippe heard the door open and Diana turned her head in curiosity.

“We are out here,” Menalippe called out, seconds before the Queen and General stepped out onto the patio. Diana cooed happily and clapped her small, round hands excitedly when she spotted her mother and aunt in the entryway. 

“Mena,” Hippolyta greeted as she stepped closer to the seated pair. “I must say that I am not surprised to find that you have spent your day with Diana.”

“I did tell you she would, Lyta” Antiope teased, shrugging her shoulders slightly. 

Diana stretched her arms upwards and Menalippe lifted her to her mother’s arms. Hippolyta embraced her daughter firmly against her and Diana chuckled happily. “Oh, my sweetness,” she sighed, bouncing Diana lightly in her arms. “I have missed you dearly, my love.”

Antiope stepped closer to her sister and Hippolyta passed Diana to her gently. Diana’s face spread in a wide grin and she laughed brightly as Antiope lifted her high, bouncing her once in the air before she twirled her in a smooth circle above her. Diana babbled excitedly at her aunt, clapping her hands together and kicking her small legs happily as Antiope hugged her tightly, kissing her brow. 

“Hello, sweet Diana,” Antiope said. “Did you have an exciting day with your Aunt Mena?” Diana laughed again, reaching up to pat the sleek headpiece on Antiope’s head. 

“Diana and I had quite an amazingly adventurous day,” Menalippe started, placing a soft hand on Antiope’s shoulder as she stood next to her. “She is an absolute wonder, truly.”

Hippolyta smiled softly, looking up into the dusky sky. “That is good to hear. Perhaps, she will manage to sleep through the night for more than a single hour or two at a time.” 

Menalippe took in the regal form of her Queen observing the stars begin to slowly appear in the sky above. A slight weariness hung in her shoulders and the corners of her eyes, but the contentment and love that shone through her features heavily outweighed such fatigue. Menalippe had always known the Queen to be a strong and capable leader for her people, but with the birth of her daughter, that strength had shifted slightly in its nature. Now, she was strong for Diana. 

“Shhh…,” Antiope whispered, rocking Diana slowly in her arms. The young infant was yawning sleepily. Her wide brown eyes blinked lazily and she curled against her aunt, trying to get comfortable. Menalippe watched in sheer adoration and love as she and Hippolyta followed Antiope as she carried Diana into the room, hovering next to her cradle. 

Antiope hummed quietly and rocked Diana from one side to the other, patting her back soothingly. Menalippe marveled at how the young toddler had the strongest warrior on the island wound so tightly around her little finger.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RATED M

The night was silent and the stars were bright in the dark sky when Menalippe and Antiope decided it was time to depart for the evening. Hippolyta thanked Menalippe for caring for Diana for the day and asked her to return to visit her niece soon. Menalippe assured her that she would and she and Antiope bid her and the sleeping princess farewell as they headed out to their own home.

She and Antiope did not live far from Hippolyta and they started the short trek on the paved pathway that was lit with numerous lanterns. Before Menalippe had moved to live with Antiope, she had resided within the outskirts of the city, in a small cottage near the ocean. She had never ceased to be amazed by the beautifully captivating view of the magnificent ocean and its powerful waves. Menalippe would oftentimes escape to the pure, silky sands when her thoughts yearned to be cleared and her heart ached to be heard.

“How was your day with Hippolyta?” Menalippe questioned, turning to her partner.

Antiope rubbed the stiffness from the back of her neck. “It was as uneventful as most. It seems that the arrival of the latest delivery of supplies from the west may be delayed for a few days. However, we were not expecting anything of extreme importance from them. Afterwards, Lyta decided it was an appropriate time to survey the city. It had been a while since she was able to do so, but she figured that Diana would be fine with you.”

Menalippe smiled and recounted the events of her day with Diana to Antiope. She told her of their time in the garden and which songs Diana seemed to enjoy the most. Antiope chuckled softly when Menalippe told her that Diana had chosen the play-sword Antiope had given her when she had carried her to the shelves to decide which trinket she wanted to play with.

When they had reached the entry door to their home, Antiope stepped forward, pushing the door open and stepping back so that Menalippe could pass. Menalippe kissed Antiope’s cheek softly as she stepped into the dark living space. She went over to the large table to light the oil lamp that sat on it. 

A pair of strong arms encircled her waist from behind, and Menalippe sighed contently as she leaned back into the solid form pressed against her. A heat rose to the surface of her skin as Antiope brushed her dark hair from the back of her neck. A trail of warm, heavy kisses worked their way from her bare shoulders, to the back of her neck, and to the top of her spine. A familiar arousal stirred between Menalippe’s hips as Antiope slid her hands beneath the leathers that covered her waist. 

Menalippe turned around abruptly and wrapped her arms over Antiope’s shoulders, pulling her into a heated kiss. Antiope tugged expertly at the laces on the sides of Menalippe’s tunic and the garment fell loosely away from her shoulders. Antiope deepened their kiss and wrapped her fingers around the leather straps, pulling the tunic down to her waist. 

Menalippe moaned gently into the kiss as Antiope ran her hands from the exposed skin along her sides to grasp her backside firmly. Antiope knelt slightly and slipped her arm around Menalippe’s back, lifting her off the ground with ease. Menalippe wrapped her legs around Antiope’s waist, rubbing her center into her. Antiope’s lips moved from Menalippe’s mouth to the heat of her neck, lavishing the sensitive skin in warm kisses. 

“I need you,” Menalippe gasped, her body desperate for more of her lover’s touch. She threaded her fingers through Antiope’s hair, holding her against her. 

Antiope moved them away from the table and carried Menalippe across the room, passing into the door that led to their bedchamber. She lowered Menalippe gently down onto the soft sheets and pillows of their bed before pulling away. She stepped back and untied the fastenings of her armor, placing the metal pieces on the stand at their bedside before returning to her partner.

Menalippe lifted her hips and Antiope slipped her hands beneath her waist, yanking her breeches and tunic down her legs. Antiope lowered herself between Menalippe’s spread legs, grinding into the wet heat between them. Antiope settled herself above Menalippe’s right breast, taking the dusky nipple in her mouth. She kneaded her other breast with her hand, rolling the tightened tip between her fingers. Menalippe moaned loudly, leaning her head back into the pillow as she arched her back up into her lover.

Antiope lifted her mouth, releasing Menalippe’s breast from her tongue as she moved down her body. She lifted Menalippe’s leg over her shoulder as she settled herself between her hips, turning her head to kiss the smooth expanse of skin along her inner legs. She lifted her hand to run a single finger lazily along Menalippe’s dripping slit. 

“Antiope,” Menalippe panted, her breathing uneven. She thrust her hips forwards, rolling her throbbing core towards her lover. “I need to come. Please, Antiope, let me come.” 

Antiope ceased teasing the sensitive parts between Menalippe’s legs and slid her fingers down to circle Menalippe’s entrance twice before easing inside. She stroked into the wet heat and took Menalippe into her mouth, licking and sucking the sweet folds. She thrust her fingers at a steady pace, curling them into the specific spot that she knew Menalippe craved. 

Menalippe’s hips jerked upwards and Antiope flattened her tongue against her sensitive bud, working her to her peak. Menalippe cried out as her core tightened around Antiope’s fingers and she rode out her climax on her tongue. 

Menalippe gasped as she collapsed back into the bed, her legs falling limply as she trembled slightly. Antiope placed one last, lingering kiss between her legs before she pulled herself up, wrapping Menalippe in her arms. “I love you, Mena,” Antiope whispered, stroking Menalippe’s back affectionately as she eased her down.

Menalippe reached towards Antiope, her fingers trembling slightly as she traced the pale scar that crossed Antiope’s shoulder. Antiope moved forward to kiss her and Menalippe slid her tongue into her mouth, tasting herself on her lover’s lips.

Antiope stretched down to gather the sheets below them, covering their bare bodies. “Good night, my love.” 

Menalippe settled into the pillow beneath her, curling into the sheets. “I love you, Antiope.”


	7. Chapter 7

The room was still dark and it was during the early hours of the morning when Menalippe felt Antiope move from behind her to leave the bed. Menalippe rolled to her side, her eyes slowly adjusting to the darkness as she watched Antiope cross the room.

“I did not mean to wake you, my love,” Antiope apologized, grabbing her armor from the bedside. Over time, Menalippe had grown so accustomed to the steady weight of Antiope’s arm wrapped around her waist while they slept that they both knew Antiope could not slide an inch away from her lover without her being aware. 

“The sun has not even risen, my love. What adventures do you have planned for the day?” Menalippe questioned, stretching against the sheets. 

Antiope sat at the edge of their bed, tightening the laces on her boots. “Artemis is interested in initiating a new training regimen and has asked for my critique and approval before she takes it to the Senator. She is convinced that it will take the entire day to do so.”

Menalippe sat up, wrapping the sheets around her. Antiope stood, fully dressed as she walked to Menalippe’s side of the bed. Menalippe leaned her chin up and Antiope caressed Menalippe’s face gently in her hands as she knelt to meet her lips in a tender kiss. Antiope deepened their kiss for a sweet moment before she pulled back ruefully, an apologetic smile on her face.

“Have a wonderful day, Mena. I’ll see you tonight,” Antiope promised, grabbing her helmet from the stand as she headed out of their room and home. 

Menalippe collapsed back into the pillows beneath her. Their bed always felt too spacious and uncomfortably empty without Antiope. 

Menalippe decided it was time to start her day as the walls around her began to slowly brighten as the sun crept its way to the sky.  
\----------------------------------------

Menalippe had stopped by the dining hall for her usual morning meal before she made her way towards the western center of Themyscira. She was responsible for supervising the training sessions that day. 

When Menalippe reached the training grounds, she spotted Philippus chastising Aldora for missing a target when her bow was nocked with three arrows. Menalippe raised her arm in greeting and Philippus ushered her over when she saw her. 

“Lieutenant,” Philippus said, grasping Menalippe’s outstretched arm in greeting. “Could you issue me a favor, and give Aldora a proper demonstration on how to take three targets at once?” 

Menalippe took the bow that Aldora handed her, testing its weight between her fingers. “Phil, you know as well as I, that you are fully capable of granting such a lesson.”

Philippus smirked, passing three arrows to her friend. “That may be true, Mena. But, perhaps I wanted to enjoy your company for a few moments before you took off again.”

Menalippe smiled softly as she looked up to the closely-spaced targets in the distance. She spied them several yards away and she raised the bow, sliding the arrows in place. She pulled the arrows back, feeling the tension of the string beneath her fingers and she took a deep breath, visualizing the trajectory of her shots. She exhaled and released.

The arrows flew from the bow simultaneously and sped through the air, striking the centers of their respective targets in the distance. 

Philippus clapped as Menalippe returned the bow to Aldora. “I doubt I will ever see the day when you miss a shot, Mena.”

“I shall hope so,” Menalippe said as Aldora left to gather her arrows. “Perhaps you and I can have a match when we have the time?”

“I accept that challenge. But, you must allow me to regain some standing with the javelins after.”

Menalippe assured her that she would and moved away to survey the other trainees on the grounds. The hours passed quickly as she worked with the Amazons, assisting and guiding when she could. 

After several training sessions, Menalippe decided to leave to report to the Senator. She started her journey through the grassy fields, choosing against the cobble-stoned trail. The path she took would take her along the beaches of Themyscira’s shores. 

The sun was setting on the horizon when Menalippe reached the beach. The rocking waves below the sun reflected the bright magenta, orange, and purple hues that danced across the sky. Menalippe inhaled deeply and ran across the empty beach to where the clear, pale sand met the ocean’s waves. 

Menalippe threw her head back, gazing out into the glorious sun setting on their beautiful paradise island. A cool mist played against her skin and she closed her eyes, soaking in the moment.

She heard a broken cry in the distance.


	8. Chapter 8

Menalippe opened her eyes and jumped back, tensing herself into a fighting stance as she clutched the dagger that she had snatched from her belt. Another distressed sob pierced the air, much closer than the last. Menalippe realized that the distraught wails approached from the ocean.

‘A baby,’ she thought, recognizing the heart-wrenching sounds that were becoming louder with each passing second. 

Menalippe spied a small basket riding on the tumultuous waves towards the beach’s coast. The basket drifted closer and Menalippe armed herself with a second dagger. The ocean pushed the basket to the land, its waves rocking the concealed basket against the sand. 

Menalippe edge forward cautiously, her muscles tensed and prepared for a potential threat. The broken cries continued from within the basket at Menalippe’s feet. 

Taking a deep breath, Menalippe raised her dagger and wrenched the top of the basket off. 

A petite, rosy-cheeked infant wrapped in a white blanket lay within the pale wicker basket. The baby’s small face was pink and flushed from crying, large tears streaming down the corners of her eyes. Her small head was covered in a tuft of dark hair and her tiny hands were clenched in angry fists. Her pink mouth trembled with her upset cries. 

Menalippe hesitated for only a moment before she returned her weapons and reached down, lifting the tiny baby in her arms. The baby’s trembling wails faded into hiccupping sobs as Menalippe rocked her in her arms, attempting to pacify her with gentle pats. Menalippe continued to rock the baby from one side to the other, whispering soothing comforts. The baby quietened and curled silently against Menalippe, opening her eyes. They were a bright blue. 

“Mena!”

Menalippe’s attention snapped back to her surroundings as she heard the familiar voice call to her.

Menalippe turned and saw Antiope, Artemis, and several Amazons advancing towards her from a short distance away. The baby began to squirm in her arms, and Menalippe hushed her again, patting her comfortingly. 

“Philippus told me you had left the grounds. I figured you would take this route back and- Mena.” Antiope stopped short when she reached Menalippe’s side. Antiope stiffened, spotting the empty basket at Menalippe’s feet and the small bundle in her arms. “Menalippe… What is this?”

Menalippe inhaled deeply as she turned to Antiope, angling the child towards her. “I found her,” Menalippe explained. “I was on my way to speak with the Senator and took this path through the beach. I saw that this basket had drifted to the sand and… Well, I found her.” 

Antiope eyed the fidgeting baby in Menalippe’s arms, her face expressionless. She stiffened her jaw and knelt to inspect the empty basket. She lifted it in her hands warily, scrutinizing every surface before she stood and handed it to Venelia.

“The Queen must be informed of this immediately. Lieutenant, you must report this to your Queen now,” Antiope stated curtly. Menalippe tried not to cringe at the commanding tone in her voice. The Amazons that had gathered around Menalippe and the baby had varying expressions of concern, curiosity, and suspicion in their faces. 

Menalippe glanced down at the baby in her arms. The infant had her small thumb curled in her mouth, and her big blue eyes blinked sleepily. Menalippe took a deep breath, and turned away from the ocean, carrying the child into Themyscira.


	9. Chapter 9

Hippolyta’s residence was far from the beach’s coast and Artemis sent a courier ahead to request the Queen’s presence in the throne room. Menalippe cradled the small baby in her arms as she traveled along the paved pathway to the throne room, accompanied by several Amazons. 

Halfway through the trek, the baby began to fuss and her fists clenched tightly as she squirmed in Menalippe’s hold. Her brow furrowed and her mouth trembled with distress as she started to fidget in Menalippe’s arms. The baby’s bright blue eyes glistened with unshed tears.

“Menalippe, wait.”

Menalippe looked up and saw Venelia at her side, offering a closed hand. She opened it, revealing a palmful of sweet berries. Venelia picked one and pinched it, squeezing out a rich purple juice. “This should pacify her until we reach the Queen,” she explained, lifting the berry to the baby. Menalippe watched as the baby hungrily downed the sugary syrup that drizzled from the berry. 

Menalippe thanked Venelia as she picked another plump berry.

“She’s beautiful,” Venelia stated, feeding the baby. “Where do you suppose she came from?”

“I do not know,” Menalippe admitted, rocking the silenced infant. Menalippe had not had time to wonder about the baby’s whereabouts and she speculated about how long the child had been on the waves. 

The moon and stars hung luminously in the night sky and Menalippe saw that the throne room was lit brightly with many large lanterns. Despite the late hour, dozens of Amazons were seen gathering within the walls of the grand throne room.

‘News never seems to take long to travel around here,’ Menalippe mused, as many women turned to watch them approach. Antiope and Artemis broke away from their crowd, moving forward to ascend the stairs, and disappeared ahead within the grand room.

Menalippe paused at the foot of the stairs, gazing down at the small child in her arms. The baby was curled silently against Menalippe, her full pink lips stained with berry juice. A soft breeze swept through her dark hair, and she peered curiously up at Menalippe. Her eyes were as clear and blue as the ocean Menalippe found her on. 

Venelia squeezed her shoulder companionably and smiled warmly at her. Menalippe nodded and lifted her chin, tightening her grasp firmly around the child in her arms, and climbed the steps to the hall.

The large throne room was full and more Amazons filtered in after Menalippe. Hippolyta and Antiope stood on the raised platform, surrounded by members of the grand council.

The Queen raised her hand, gesturing them forward. “Menalippe, what discovery have you found on our shores?”

Menalippe stepped forward, revealing the child in her arms. Hippolyta lifted her arms, beckoning for the child. Menalippe passed the baby to her gently, fighting past her reluctance to do so. The baby fidgeted uncomfortably in the Queen’s arms, seeking to return to Menalippe. 

Menalippe struggled against the disheartening pang in her chest and cleared her throat, sharing her story of how she found the basket and the child it carried. 

When she was done, Venelia moved next to her, presenting the empty basket to the Queen. “There are no markings or engravings of any kind,” she stated, handing the carrier to Penthesilea. 

“This is quite unusual…,” the Queen said, observing the kicking baby in her arms. “Epione, what do you think of this child?”

The Amazons moved back, clearing a path for their chief healer. Epione stepped to the Queen’s side, kneeling to examine the small child in her arms. The baby pouted sadly and whined loudly in Hippolyta’s lap, tears welling in her eyes.

“She seems to be in perfect health,” Epione said. “She appears to be completely fine and does not show any signs of dehydration, stroke, or hyperthermia. I do recommend a warm meal and a decent sleep for her. However, I…,” Epione faded off, seeming hesitant to voice her thoughts. 

“However?” Menalippe snapped, her voice sharper than she had intended.

Epione hesitated, observing the fussing baby before her. “However, I-I do not believe that she is mortal. It is difficult for me to say, but I do believe that the years will touch this child slowly. I am quite certain that this child may be an Amazon.”


	10. Chapter 10

A stunned silence washed over the room.

“How can you be certain?” Hippolyta questioned, her calm voice breaking through the shock that hung heavily in the air. 

Epione shook her head disbelievingly. “Like I said, it is difficult for me to say anything for certain, but this child does not appear to be mortal. It is hard to say how long she must have been on the ocean, but a mature mortal would not have been able to live through such a journey. This child did not only survive; she seems entirely unfazed. She appears to be capable of possessing Amazonian traits.”

The Queen sighed heavily, leaning back to observe the child in her arms. “Perhaps the Gods have not abandoned us,” she whispered. 

The Queen passed the baby to Epione and stood, turning to Antiope. “General,” she stated. “I need you to return to the beach and examine the coast thoroughly. Make certain that nothing else has been washed up on our lands and arrange a patrol to ensure that nothing else does.”

Antiope raised her arm in a salute, signaling to Artemis and Philippus. They proceeded down the hall and into the fallen night.

Hippolyta turned to the remaining warriors in the hall. “My fellow Amazons,” she called out, her voice reaching the far corners of the chamber. “I know that many of you may have many questions. We all do. However, this is neither the time nor place for such things. Therefore, I must ask you all to retire for the night and you shall be informed of this situation when we learn more.”

Hushed mumbles filtered through the air as the large crowd broke apart, clearing out of the throne room. Menalippe remained firmly at her place on the platform, watching the fidgeting baby in Epione’s arms.

“Menalippe,” Hippolyta said, turning to Menalippe. “It seems that the child has taken a strong liking to you. Would you be able to take her in for the night?”

“Yes,” Menalippe replied quickly, looking at the Queen. A small, knowing smile was on Hippolyta’s face as she gestured for Epione to bring Menalippe the baby. ‘She already knew what I would say,’ Menalippe thought.

Epione passed the child to Menalippe who reached forward eagerly, wrapping the baby in her arms. She cradled the baby upright against her, calming her with steady pats. Menalippe rocked her comfortingly, and the baby’s agitated cries quickly ceased.

“Mena,” Hippolyta said as Menalippe turned to leave the room. “I have asked Niobe to bring some supplies that you may need for the child. You shall find that they have already been delivered to your home.”

Menalippe nodded, thanking the Queen as she headed out. She passed several curious Amazons on the pathway, and she quickened her pace, eager to get the weary child to her home. 

When Menalippe finally reached the home she shared with Antiope, she saw that warm lanterns and oil lamps had already been lit inside. Niobe and Venelia stepped away from the illuminated porch in the front.

“Lieutenant,” Niobe greeted, offering a salute. “The supplies that the Queen had requested have been delivered inside.”

“Thank you, Niobe. I shall send word to the Queen that they have been received.”

Niobe nodded her acknowledgement, stepping away into the night. The baby began to fuss in Menalippe’s arms, and Menalippe swayed gently, trying to sooth the restless child.

“Mena.”

Menalippe looked up and saw Venelia watching her with soft hazel eyes. “Menalippe, if you or the child need anything or anyone, I will be more than happy to help.”

Menalippe smiled, stepping forward into the house. “Thank you, Venelia. I shall certainly call you if we need assistance. But, I think that she needs some rest and food right now. Good night.”

Venelia bid her farewell and turned away from the porch as Menalippe walked into the house. Menalippe spotted a large cradle in the center of the main room. It was fully furnished with sheets and blankets, and she saw a neat pile of extra sheets, cloths, and clothing stacked inside. A concealed box was propped on the table and Menalippe opened it, sighing in relief at the sight of the cooled containers of sweetened rice milk and coconut milk.

Menalippe shifted the child into one arm and moved to prepare a bottle, gathering a soft blanket to wrap the baby in. 

She did not get a wink of sleep that night.


	11. Chapter 11

The sun was shining through the windows when Menalippe was finally able to lay the sleeping baby in the cradle. 

Menalippe had washed the baby and dressed her in a soft, miniature tunic. The infant went through three bottles that night and yawned sleepily in Menalippe’s hold. However, every time Menalippe attempted to lower the child into the small crib, the baby would cry loudly, refusing to be put down. Menalippe rocked her throughout the night, humming and singing softly to the sweet child as she curled up in Menalippe’s arms and snoozed for an hour or two at a time. The baby slept with the entirety of her small hand wrapped around Menalippe’s index finger.

Antiope had not returned that night.

Menalippe sighed heavily as she leaned against the cradle, watching the sleeping child. She remembered what Epione had said the night before and she wondered if her speculation could be true. Could the oceans have raised another Amazon?

Menalippe looked up through the window and saw Venelia approaching from the cobble-stoned pathway to the house. Menalippe hurried to the window and gestured frantically for the other Amazon to keep quiet to not disturb the resting child. 

Venelia noticed the gesture and nodded her acknowledgement, placing a finger pointedly over her mouth. Menalippe opened the door, signaling her inside quietly.

“Good morning, Menalippe. How did you sleep?” Venelia whispered as the pair walked to the silent cradle. 

“Good morning, Venelia. And I did not sleep, considering I spent most of the night trying to get this one to.”

“I half thought so. Babies can be difficult to rest, especially ones so young. And that is why I brought you this,” Venelia said, lifting the large bowl in her arms. “Pastries and fruits. I reckon that you may have forgotten to eat.” 

Menalippe did not realize that it had been a while since she had last eaten. She thanked Venelia as she sat back, reaching into the bowl. 

“The General met with the Queen this morning,” Venelia stated, watching Menalippe. “The troops have not found anything else on the island. Or anyone, either.”

Menalippe nodded, gazing at the snoozing infant. Hippolyta must have informed Antiope that Menalippe had kept the child for the night. She wondered what Antiope thought of the situation. Menalippe wondered what she herself should think.

Menalippe was halfway through her second biscuit when the baby began to stir from her rest. A small smile crossed the baby’s face as she opened her eyes slowly, turning her head. The baby yawned languidly, stretching her tiny arms above her head and kicking her legs. 

Menalippe leaned down to lift the baby out of the cradle. “Good morning, little one,” Menalippe chanted softly. The small infant cooed happily as she bounced in Menalippe’s arms.

Venelia stood at the opposite end of the cradle, watching the baby curiously. 

“Would you like to carry her?” Menalippe asked.

Venelia looked up at Menalippe, a slightly shocked expression in her eyes. “May I?”

Menalippe smiled and nodded, instructing Venelia to take a seat. Venelia sat on the empty chair and Menalippe lowered the small child into her arms. The baby began to fuss slightly from being pulled away from Menalippe, but Menalippe quickly soothed the child, kneeling next to the pair. 

“She’s beautiful,” Venelia uttered in awe. “How can anyone be so small?”

Menalippe smiled softly, understanding her amazement. A solid knock was heard outside the house and Menalippe moved away from Venelia and the child to the door. She opened it, revealing Penthesilea in the entryway.

“Good morning, Mena,” Penthesilea said brightly, stepping in as Menalippe gestured her in. “How have you been doing with the child? Egeria and I were saying-“ Penthesilea stopped short, seeming slightly taken back to see Venelia with the baby when she entered the living space. 

“Penthesilea,” Venelia greeted, momentarily breaking her attention from the child to look up. The baby was reaching up, tugging at the long braid of blonde hair that hung past Venelia’s shoulder.

“Venelia,” Penthesilea greeted, nodding at the seated pair. Penthesilea clapped her hands once and turned back to Menalippe. “Well, I wish that I could say that I am not here on business, but the Queen has requested that you bring the child to the throne room. They seem to have found some discovery from past records.”

Menalippe nodded at her friend, sighing softly as she watched the child. The baby was babbling animatedly at Venelia, her small legs kicking excitedly in her nonsensical narration. She wondered what the council had found and what it would mean for the baby.

“We will be there.”


	12. Chapter 12

The morning air was cool and crisp when Menalippe headed out with Penthesilea and the baby. Menalippe carried the baby in her arms, wrapped in a soft blanket. Penthesilea asked Venelia to leave ahead to inform the council that they were on their way.

“ _So_ …,” Penthesilea started as they walked down the paved trail. “How long was Venelia with you?”

Menalippe glanced at Penthesilea, hearing the suggestive undertone in her voice. She knew that her friend was referring to the temporary fling of a relationship that Menalippe had shared with Venelia in the past. “She visited this morning to see how the baby and I were doing. She is as curious about her as I suspect the entire city is.”

Penthesilea nodded, seeming to be unconvinced by her explanation but accepting it. They had reached the grand council hall and Menalippe saw dozens of Amazons within its walls.

The warriors watched as Menalippe and Penthesilea passed through. The baby turned her head, peering out from the thick blanket. She observed the large crowd of women with curious blue eyes. She was silent for a long moment before she cooed happily, clapping her small hands excitedly. The Amazons softened and many pressed closer, eager to gain a closer look at the child. 

Menalippe stepped into the clustered chamber, looking across the room. Hippolyta stood at the raised platform, watching Menalippe cross the room. Antiope was at her side.

The large crowd pushed back, clearing a path as Menalippe passed through. Menalippe saw Trigona near the Queen, carrying a finely jeweled box. She wondered if it carried what the council had found.

“Menalippe,” Hippolyta greeted. “How is Themyscira’s young guest?”

Menalippe pulled the baby closer to her chest, eyeing the box warily. “She is an absolute joy, my Queen. She is such a sweet, lively child.”

“It is good to hear so. It seems that the council has found several records of interests, pertaining to this matter. Tell me, Menalippe, have you heard of Dorea’s Stone?”

Hushed whispers stirred through the crowd, women turning their heads to question one another.

“Dorea’s Stone…,” Menalippe started, tasting the forgotten word on her lips. “Was it not one of the many ancient objects gathered from the ruins of the God’s War?”

“Indeed, it was,” Hippolyta replied. “Dorea’s Stone was one of the many jewels to adorn Athena’s helm. It is known to serve many different purposes. Of its many capabilities, Dorea’s Stone is able to distinguish Amazons from non-Amazons.” 

Menalippe glanced back at the box in Trigona’s grasp. “How does this stone determine such a fact?”

The Queen turned to Trigona, gesturing for her to speak. Trigona stepped forward, opening the jeweled box to present the large, opaque gem within. 

“Dorea’s Stone is responsive to touch. It is sensitive to many traits, including those of Amazons. When it is untouched, the stone is colorless. When it makes physical contact with an Amazon, its color changes to a bright blue. When it makes physical contact with a mortal, its color changes to a dark red.”

Menalippe observed the stone warily, uncertain if she wanted it to touch the child.

“Is there a possibility that such physical contact with the stone could hurt the child if she is not an Amazon?” Antiope asked, voicing Menalippe’s thoughts.

“There are no existing records of such reactions and there is no reason for the stone to have such an effect. However, we cannot be entirely certain.”

Menalippe felt the child stir in her arms and she glanced down at the dark-haired baby in her arms. There were so many questions that she had regarding the child. She did not know where the child came from or whether she was an Amazon or mortal or why she washed up on Themyscira’s shores. However, as she watched the baby clap happily at the large crowd of warriors around her, she knew that the answers to those questions did not matter because the child belonged in Themyscira. 

“Mena.”

Menalippe turned to see that Venelia had pushed her way from the crowd and was standing close at her side. 

“Menalippe,” Venelia continued, pressing closer to Menalippe and the child. She kept her voice low. “I know that you are worried about the child, as am I. But the stone shall not bring any harm to her. Athena held no blatant ill will against the Amazons or mortals.” 

Menalippe returned her gaze to the child in her arms. She sighed and nodded, agreeing with Venelia. She rocked the child softly in her arms as she stepped onto the platform, bringing the child to Trigona.

Trigona offered the small, jeweled chest to Hippolyta, who reached within the box. She pulled her arm back gracefully and the stone that had previously sat colorless now glowed a bright blue in the Queen’s grasp. 

Menalippe tightened her hold around the child in her arms and looked over to Antiope standing behind the Queen. Antiope was watching the stone in her sister’s hand. Her face was still, refusing to reveal any clue to her thoughts. However, Menalippe noticed the conflicted look in her eyes. 

Hippolyta lifted Dorea’s Stone to the baby in Menalippe’s arms. The Queen’s eyes softened as the baby babbled animatedly at her and she turned the brightly hued gem slowly in her palm. The child was quiet as she watched the stone curiously with her bright blue eyes. The grand room and the crowd within its walls was silent. 

With a cheerful coo, the baby reached forward and slapped the smooth gem with her small hand.


End file.
